Une étincelle dans la nuit profonde
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Edward se meurt d'amour pour le colonel Mustang. Touché par sa détresse, Havoc se rapproche de lui... Jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Yaoi Edward/Havoc


Si cette fic vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner sur mon roman : PASSION DE SABLE de Rebecca Moleray, en vente sur Amazon. Plus d'infos : www. rebecca-moleray. e-monsite. com

* * *

**Une étincelle dans la nuit profonde**

* * *

Je rêve de ses doigts sur ma peau, de ses lèvres contre mon cou. Je rêve de sa langue frémissante, je rêve qu'il papillonne sur mon torse, qu'il me caresse les cheveux, qu'il m'embrasse. Surtout qu'il m'embrasse. Je rêve d'être l'objet de toute son attention.

Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'occuper la place de toutes ces filles qu'il ramène chez lui. Des jeunes, des mûres, des blondes, des brunes, des extraverties, des timides, toutes mignonnes et séduisantes. J'ai observé ses techniques de dragues, elles sont sans faille. Toujours elles finissent par tomber dans ses filets, un sourire béat collé sur le visage, les prunelles étincelantes de désir. Elles le suivent dans les bars, dans les restaurants, dans sa demeure, parfois même au bureau. Quand la porte se referme sur eux deux, à chaque fois son claquement me brise le cœur. À ces moments-là, je serre les poings, je me mords la lippe jusqu'au sang. Et je tourne les talons pour ne pas avoir à entendre les gémissements âpres, les couinements insupportables qui, inéluctablement, ne tarderont pas s'élever derrière la mince paroi boisée.

Il aime les filles, ça, c'est sûr. Il ne peut en voir une sans la déshabiller du regard. Même quand il a l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, il ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager discrètement les recrues féminines du QG. Il choisit sa proie, puis il ne la lâche plus : il l'enveloppe de sa voix chaleureuse, la complimente, la guette avec intensité. Puis vient le moment où sa main se pose sur la sienne, et c'est gagné : le poisson est ferré. Il fait ça avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne l'ai jamais vu échouer.

C'est insupportable. Ces filles, je ne pourrai jamais les vaincre. Jamais. Parce qu'il m'est impossible de changer ce que je suis : un mec.

Un mec plus petit que toutes ses conquêtes réunies. Un mec au corps abîmé, au derme couvert de cicatrices, et doté d'un bras et d'une jambe de métal. Je n'ai rien pour l'attirer. Impossible. Il faudrait un miracle. Il faudrait, tout simplement, que je ne sois plus moi, plus la même personne, que je ne sois plus Edward Elric.

Avant de le rencontrer, je m'appréciais malgré tout. Il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais depuis que je le connais, cette pensée m'obsède. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir de grands yeux, de longs cils et une poitrine attrayante ! Hélas, je ne peux me changer, je le sais, je l'ai appris à mes dépens : on ne touche pas aux humains avec l'alchimie, que nenni ! Pourtant, j'ai beau le savoir, sans cesse mes rêveries me ramènent à cette pensée, à ce songe impossible qui ne peut que me tourmenter.

.

Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Une tache brune est apparue sur le livre que je tiens ouvert devant moi. Une larme.

Je le referme d'un coup sec. Puisque je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, il est inutile que je poursuive ma lecture. Aujourd'hui, ces passages obscurs emplis de termes mathématiques me paraissent complètement abscons. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Il faudra pourtant bien que je me reprenne : ce n'est pas en bayant aux corneilles que je parviendrai à mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale.

Je me lève de ma chaise pour remettre l'ouvrage à sa place. En sortant de la bibliothèque, je passe devant le bureau du colonel. Par la partie vitrée de sa porte, je le vois au téléphone, occupé à rire au combiné en tournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Sûrement en train d'octroyer son rendez-vous à sa dernière conquête. Je passe tout droit, hypnotisé par le sol.

À l'angle du couloir, je me cogne contre quelqu'un de pressé. La violence du choc me propulse en arrière sur les fesses tandis qu'un de tas de feuilles s'éparpille autour de nous.

- Oh là là, je m'excuse ! bafouillé-je en me mettant à genoux pour tenter de rassembler les dégâts.

- Y a pas de mal, me répond-on.

Cette voix… le sous-lieutenant Havoc ? Je lève les yeux, il me sourit. Ses mèches blondes soulignent la gentillesse de son regard. Mais bientôt, ses sourcils se froncent et il se penche vers moi.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? murmure-t-il.

Son index se pose au coin de ma paupière. J'ai honte en découvrant la gouttelette restée accrochée à son gant. Je secoue la tête en silence.

Il me serre l'épaule.

- Viens, allons prendre un verre.

.

J'ignore pourquoi je l'ai suivi. Il m'a invité chez lui, il m'a servi un verre de lait, je l'ai avalé sans même me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Inutile de dire que j'avais le cerveau embrumé. Il ne m'a pas forcé à parler. Il a juste commencé à évoquer sa journée, à détailler la pluie et le beau temps, à se plaindre de tous ces fainéants auxquels il est censé donner des ordres. Et puis sa conversation a dérivé sur le colonel Mustang, j'ai frissonné mais j'ai continué à me taire.

À un moment, je ne sais plus quand, j'ai craqué. Je crois que le sujet de ses multiples aventures était venu sur le tapis. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fondu en larmes, j'ai pleuré comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis une décennie, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Les sanglots me secouaient les épaules, le souffle me manquait.

Je me souviens que le sous-lieutenant a dit : « J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien à cause du colonel… » J'ai hoché la tête, toujours sans parler. Alors il s'est levé, ses bras m'ont entouré et m'ont attiré contre sa poitrine. Je me suis laissé faire, je n'avais plus la force de penser. Je le sentais respirer contre mes cheveux, et sa voix me murmurait :

- Il ne t'aimera jamais. Il aime les femmes. Il a d'elles un appétit sans fond.

Je le savais, par dieu, je le savais ! Quel besoin était-il de me le rappeler ? Je me suis agrippé à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. À cet instant, j'aurais pu me laisser couler, mais je me doutais déjà qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire.

.

Il fait nuit et je contemple le plafond. Une lézarde le traverse, des marques de moisissures s'étendent dans un coin. La bâtisse n'est pas récente mais on s'y sent bien, en sécurité. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps.

Que fait Alphonse ? Je ne l'ai pas prévenu de mon absence, il doit s'inquiéter. Mais l'énergie me manque pour l'appeler. Quel mauvais frère je fais.

Je me sens plus calme, mais le chagrin continue à oppresser ma poitrine. Je rougis à l'idée de m'être abandonné ainsi devant le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Que doit-il penser de moi ?

Il dort, allongé à mon côté sur le lit. Je me suis réveillé dans cette position, sans savoir à quel moment je m'étais couché. J'imagine que j'ai dû m'assoupir la veille, au milieu de mes larmes, et qu'il m'a porté ici. Y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment pathétique.

Un soupir m'échappe. Je me tourne sur le côté pour tenter de fuir mes pensées, sans succès. Je finis par me remettre sur le dos. Comme ma tête me fait légèrement souffrir, j'y appose ma paume métallique. Sa fraîcheur m'apaise un peu. Je me remets à pleurer, sans émettre aucun son.

Hélas, mes précautions ne suffisent pas. Le sous-lieutenant ne tarde pas à se retourner. Dans la pénombre légère, il me fixe sans rien dire.

Je ne saurais décrypter les émotions sur son visage. J'ai l'impression qu'il a de la peine pour moi. Je sais que c'est un homme sensible, et me voir dans cet état doit sans doute le tourmenter. Je m'en veux un peu, mais comment m'arrêter ? J'en suis incapable.

Il me reprend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre son torse. La peau nue de son poitrail palpite contre ma joue, une sensation des plus étranges. Mais sa chaleur me ramène une once de sérénité, et je parviens à retenir mes sanglots. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer.

- Sous-lieutenant, je ne sais pas comment m'excuser… lâché-je dans un souffle.

- Chut, me répond-il. Pas d'excuses.

Il reste silencieux une minute, comme s'il hésitait à parler. Puis il reprend :

- Edward, je ne me doutais pas… Je veux dire, tu as toujours l'air si fort, si solide. Je me suis souvent demandé comment un garçon aussi jeune que toi réussissait à gérer autant de pression. Tu as vécu des choses difficiles dès l'enfance, des choses dont tu ne peux même pas imputer la responsabilité à d'autres. Je t'ai toujours vu faire face et assumer tes responsabilités avec aplomb. Tu semblais prêt à encaisser n'importe quoi, et à le rendre au centuple. Mais aujourd'hui, enfin, je te découvre tel que tu es réellement : fragile et susceptible de voler en éclats à n'importe quel moment. Je te découvre sensible et… humain, je crois.

Ses paroles m'émeuvent, mais pour ma part les mots me restent coincés en travers la gorge. Je me contente donc de renifler, et d'accentuer notre étreinte. Cher Jean Havoc, si attentionné ! Je ne mérite pas autant d'attention… Cependant, il enchaîne, et la suite me met mal à l'aise :

- Tu sais, Edward, je… je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié. Il y a sans doute de l'admiration dans mon affection pour toi. Je te trouve remarquable et paradoxalement, j'ai envie de te protéger. J'aimerais… Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aimerais… Être plus proche de toi, peut-être. Représenter davantage qu'un subalterne de l'homme qui t'a attiré dans les griffes de l'armée.

Sa dernière phrase me crispe, et je me sens obligé de défendre le colonel Mustang :

- Je lui dois beaucoup, vous savez. Sans lui, je serais toujours à Resembool, à me morfondre dans un fauteuil roulant après notre échec lamentable et la perte de mon bras et de ma jambe. Il m'a donné la force de me relever, il m'a donné un but à atteindre.

- Holà, Edward ! rit doucement mon interlocuteur. Tu n'as presque rien dit depuis hier, et te voilà changé en moulin à paroles !

Je rougis un peu. Heureusement qu'il fait sombre, au moins il ne s'en aperçoit pas…

- Lui seul a le pouvoir de te métamorphoser à ce point, reprend le sous-lieutenant Havoc, d'une voix redevenue mélancolique. Il suffit de l'évoquer pour te faire réagir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je lui envie ce pouvoir…

Je retiens mon souffle. Que veut-il dire exactement ? J'ai peur de comprendre. Mais il ne tente aucun geste déplacé, et se contente de me serrer une dernière fois contre lui avant de me repousser lentement en arrière pour que je reprenne place sur mon oreiller. Il laisse échapper une dernière parole avant de se taire définitivement :

- Tu es mignon, Edward… N'oublie jamais : quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Puis il se recouche et ne dit plus rien.

.

Après cela, je me suis senti plus calme. Je me suis retourné, j'ai posé le menton sur un coin du lit, j'ai fermé les paupières et le sommeil m'a emporté d'une traite jusqu'au matin. À mon réveil, quelques rayons diurnes perçaient laborieusement à travers les rideaux. Le sous-lieutenant Havoc ronflait, le ventre découvert. J'ai remonté sa couverture sur lui avant de me lever et de quitter discrètement les lieux. Je l'avais déjà bien assez dérangé.

La fraîcheur du matin a fouetté mon visage. J'ai observé dans une vitrine ma peau qui rosissait. Puis j'ai retiré mon gant droit, j'ai fait cliqueter mes doigts les uns contre les autres et écouté s'élever leur son métallique. J'ai relevé les yeux sur mon reflet. Mes cheveux à moitié défaits balayaient mes paupières gonflées. J'ai repensé à ce qu'avait murmuré le sous-lieutenant Havoc : « Tu es mignon, Edward. » Le pensait-il réellement ? Ma silhouette paraissait tellement menue dans le cadre de la rue déserte derrière moi… Je me faisais penser à une figure fantomatique, errante, ne sachant où aller.

Mes pas m'ont porté jusqu'à la chambre où m'attendait Alphonse. Il n'a pas osé m'interroger beaucoup il s'était inquiété, je l'ai senti, mais son empathie naturelle lui a permis de deviner que je ne souhaitais pas répondre à ses questions. Il m'a juste demandé s'il pouvait m'aider, j'ai répondu que non, et il m'a laissé tranquille. Si mon attitude l'a blessé, il ne l'a pas laissé paraître. Il mériterait que je le traite mieux, mais je n'en suis pas capable pour le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, grand frère ? m'a-t-il demandé.

Il voulait sans doute creuser une nouvelle piste qui ne nous mènerait nulle part. J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Rien. Repos.

Il m'était bien sûr impossible de lire ses émotions sur son heaume. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a bien pu penser de moi à ce moment-là.

- OK.

Même le ton de sa voix m'était indéchiffrable.

- Comment vas-tu, grand frère ?

- Ça va.

J'ai menti. Ça se voyait gros comme une maison. Mais il a fait semblant de me croire.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai à la bibliothèque.

Il ne bougerait pas de là-bas en espérant que je finirais par me confier à lui. J'ai soupiré, une pointe de culpabilité me laissant un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

- Très bien. À ce soir.

.

Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai traversé le couloir pour me rendre à la cafétéria, je suis repassé devant _sa_ porte. Il était encore au téléphone, il riait bruyamment dans le combiné. Niveau discrétion, on peut faire mieux. Tout le quartier général est au courant de ses frasques, mais puisqu'il fait du bon boulot, chacun fait mine de n'en rien savoir.

Il y a eu un tremblement de terre dans mon cœur : je l'ai senti se fissurer. J'ai porté le poing à ma poitrine et serré les doigts pour continuer à marcher. J'ai atteint mon but et tiré une chaise pour m'asseoir à une table. J'ai commandé un café d'une voix atone.

Je me tiens assis et je fixe sans la voir ma tasse qui fume. Le bruit de la chaise en face de moi, tirée par quelqu'un qui s'y assied, me tire de mes pensées. Je relève la tête : le lieutenant Hawkeye me fait face et me guette avec au fond des prunelles, une lueur inquiète. Ai-je l'air d'aller si mal ? Il semblerait que tout le monde se soit aperçu de mon mal-être, et cette situation me fait honte. Mais je n'ai pas non plus la force d'y remédier… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Ce n'est que le matin et il fait déjà chaud. Aujourd'hui sera une belle journée, me dit-elle.

Je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas me demander de mes nouvelles. J'aurais trop peur que la scène de la veille ne se répète. Tiens, au sujet du sous-lieutenant Havoc…

- Dites-moi, Riza… murmuré-je.

L'intérêt s'éveille dans ses pupilles. Elle espère sans doute que je me confie à elle, aussi hausse-t-elle les sourcils quand elle m'entend lui demander :

- Que pensez-vous du sous-lieutenant Havoc ?

Prise de court, elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de me répondre :

- Eh bien, c'est un soldat sûr et un homme de confiance. On peut compter sur lui.

- Et… Comment dire, vous vous voyez souvent en-dehors du travail ?

Elle paraît encore plus étonnée.

- Pas vraiment, non. Dès que nous quittons le quartier général, nous reprenons nos vies privées, à moins d'être en service. Il nous est arrivé de nous retrouver au bar, mais j'ignore ce qu'il fait quand il rentre chez lui. Je crois qu'il aime bien les balades dans la nature parfois, il m'emprunte Black Hayate pour le promener à ma place.

- Je vois.

Je reste songeur. Le sous-lieutenant Havoc est toujours de bonne humeur et se porte facilement volontaire lorsqu'il s'agit de rendre service. Il n'a pas peur de se précipiter vers le danger quand se produit un évènement exigeant une présence militaire. Il accomplit ses tâches sans broncher, et excellemment, c'est indéniable. Et il lui est arrivé de me remettre les idées en place. Mais je me demande comment il se fait que je ne le connaisse pas mieux.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, j'erre dans les rues de Central City. Comme l'avait prédit Riza Hawkeye, le soleil tape fort. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit au sujet du sous-lieutenant Havoc : « Il aime les promenades. » Quel plaisir peut-il trouver à laisser ses pas le mener sans but, sinon revenir à son point de départ une fois le crépuscule venu ? L'intérêt d'une promenade, déplacement dépourvu d'objectif à atteindre, m'a toujours paru obscur. Pour ma part, je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Mais je me demande maintenant à quoi ressemble le monde vu des yeux de quelqu'un qui ne pense pas comme moi. Quelqu'un comme Jean Havoc…

Sur un coup de tête, j'arrête un taxi et me hisse à l'arrière. Ma montre d'alchimiste d'État fait une fois de plus des merveilles, et le chauffeur s'empresse de répondre à mes désirs. Alors que nous roulons à travers les rues peu bondées, j'observe les trottoirs et les bâtiments. Depuis quand ne les ai-je pas vraiment regardés ? Depuis quand est-ce que je marche les yeux rivés au sol, l'image du colonel Mustang hantant mes pupilles ?

C'est comme si je me rendais compte soudain qu'il existe un monde à l'extérieur…

Une heure après avoir quitté la ville, je demande à descendre. Le véhicule s'éloigne en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Je suis seul dans la plaine désolée, avec la nature pour seule compagne. Assis sur un rocher, je contemple l'horizon en laissant vagabonder mes pensées. Je m'efforce de ne songer à rien de précis. Chaque fois que l'image du colonel Mustang réapparaît devant moi, je la chasse, la remplaçant par une autre. Plusieurs fois, je lui substitue le souvenir du sous-lieutenant Havoc. Sa gentillesse m'a beaucoup touché, et je m'aperçois que je n'avais plus partagé une telle intimité avec un être de chair depuis la mort de notre mère. Il y a Alphonse, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Alphonse est mon petit frère, celui dont je dois prendre soin, celui auprès duquel je dois m'amender de mes fautes passées. Et à mon grand dam, car j'en suis responsable, son corps est aussi métallique que mon bras droit et ma jambe gauche.

Quand le sous-lieutenant me tenait contre lui, sa respiration venait balayer ma nuque. Sa chaleur réchauffait ma peau glacée. Sa poitrine se soulevait, et je sentais à travers son torse les battements de son cœur. Quand j'y repense, ils étaient un peu rapides mais je ne saurais le lui reprocher.

Et sa voix… Sa douceur valait bien les paroles qu'elle a prononcées. M'avait-on déjà témoigné une telle gentillesse ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Certainement pas en dehors du cercle familial, en tout cas.

Le soleil traverse l'horizon, je ne bouge pas. Le crépuscule est déjà bien entamé quand je m'avise enfin que le jour entier s'est écoulé. De toute ma vie, c'est la première fois que j'en passe une à pareille inactivité… mais je crois que cela m'a fait du bien. Je me sens apaisé, comme un torrent devenu rivière.

Il est tard. Je ferais bien de me mettre en route tout de suite si je veux être rentré avant la nuit.

.

Malgré tous mes efforts, il fait déjà sombre quand je parviens à la capitale. Je hèle un nouveau taxi afin qu'il me ramène chez moi. Lorsque je pousse la porte de nos appartements, Alphonse m'appelle :

- Grand frère !

Je devine le soulagement dans sa voix. Il craignait sans doute que je ne fasse à nouveau nuit blanche sans prévenir. Je pose mon manteau sur un fauteuil et le rassure :

- Tout va bien. J'ai juste fait une longue balade. Suis crevé.

Je m'affale dans un fauteuil et baille. La fatigue s'insinue dans tous mes membres et mes paupières se ferment déjà.

- Le sous-lieutenant Havoc est passé, m'informe Alphonse.

Je me redresse.

- Quand ça ?

- Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, sans doute juste après la fin de son service. Apparemment, il s'attendait à te trouver ici, il a paru inquiet quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas encore rentré. Il a laissé un paquet pour toi.

Intrigué, je me relève pour examiner le sac posé sur la table. À l'intérieur, soigneusement emballé dans du papier-cadeau, une boîte de mes chocolats préférés, accompagnée d'une enveloppe. Celle-ci contient un petit mot dans lequel le sous-lieutenant Havoc me convie à le retrouver le lendemain au soir, pour une promenade avec Black Hayate. Le message est signé « Jean ». Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? me demande Alphonse, curieux.

- Il me propose une sortie pour balader le chien de Riza Hawkeye.

- Original. Tu ferais bien d'y aller, grand frère.

Je le regarde.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Déjà, ça te changerait les idées tu ne prends pas assez de temps pour toi. Ton initiative d'aujourd'hui de t'octroyer des vacances me paraissait d'ailleurs excellente. Ensuite, tu ne vois pas beaucoup ceux du QG en-dehors du travail, et il me semble important d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux. Ce ne sont pas seulement des camarades, mais aussi des amis.

- Tu veux dire que tu fais ça, toi ? Voir d'autres personnes juste pour le plaisir ?

- Ben oui. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, je suis allé boire un verre avec le second lieutenant Breda. Enfin, lui a bu. Moi, j'ai fait semblant.

Voilà donc ce que fait Alphonse quand il n'est pas avec moi… Au fond, cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Alphonse a toujours été plus sociable que je ne le suis. N'ayant clairement pas le même caractère, devenir comme lui ne me tente pas plus que ça. Néanmoins, j'ai bien envie de répondre à l'appel de cette lettre. Pour une autre raison…

- J'irai, décidé-je.

.

Le lendemain, journée ordinaire. À son terme, je me sépare d'Alphonse qui me souhaite une bonne balade, et je rejoins le sous-lieutenant Havoc devant la maison du lieutenant Hawkeye. Il m'attendait, et une joie visible éclaire son visage quand il m'aperçoit il ne croyait sans doute qu'à moitié à ma venue. Je m'efforce de lui sourire.

Il sonne à la porte Riza nous ouvre et semble surprise de nous trouver ensemble. Néanmoins, elle nous souhaite la bienvenue avec amabilité, appelle son chien, lui met sa laisse et nous la remet. Elle nous informe qu'elle restera éveillée jusqu'à tard le soir, ayant accumulé du retard dans certains de ses dossiers, et que nous pouvons nous attarder sans crainte. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous prenons le chemin de la périphérie, marchant à bon pas. Black Hayate trottine en faisant des ronds autour de nous de temps à autre, le sous-lieutenant Havoc ramasse une branche solide et la lui lance.

Soudain, alors que nous n'avons encore pas échangé un mot depuis notre départ, mon compagnon m'empoigne la main et y place d'office un bout de bois.

- Vas-y, essaie, m'encourage-t-il.

Éberlué, je reste ahuri quelques secondes, puis suppose que je n'ai rien à perdre à lui faire plaisir. D'un mouvement ample, je projette le bâton le plus loin possible. Tout fou, Black Hayate galope à sa suite puis, d'un bond magistral, s'en empare dans les airs. Il s'empresse de revenir le poser à mes pieds, aboyant d'un air surexcité, le torse abaissé et les pattes avant un peu repliées.

- Apparemment, ton mouvement lui a beaucoup plu, sourit le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Il faut dire que j'ai rarement l'énergie nécessaire pour un tel geste… surtout le soir, haha !

Je recommence plusieurs fois de suite sans réussir à lasser le chien, dont la bonne humeur se révèle communicative.

- Eh bien, dit soudain mon compagnon, on dirait que lui a réussi à te redonner un sourire sincère.

Je m'arrête en pleine action, interdit. Et je m'aperçois qu'effectivement, je suis en train de m'amuser comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de mon dernier fou rire. C'était peut-être avant mon retour à Central City. Avant que je ne revoie le colonel…

- Hey, s'exclame Havoc devant mon changement d'expression. Je ne voulais pas t'attrister… Je me réjouissais de te voir heureux, c'est tout. Cette mine déprimée que tu arbores depuis ton arrivée à la capitale ne te va pas, tu sais.

- Je sais, répondis-je. Je vous remercie d'être là, sous-lieutenant Havoc.

Je lève la tête pour le fixer entre quatre yeux. Il se trouble devant la franchise de mon regard et finit par se détourner. Je rêve, ou il est en train de rougir ?

- Hum… de rien… je… enfin, c'est normal, quoi…

Je lui tends la main.

- On peut se tutoyer, désormais ?

- D'accord, Edward. Et appelle-moi Jean.

- Entendu, Jean.

- Tu reviendras demain, Ed ?

J'hésite à peine. Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'engage en acceptant sa proposition, mais j'ai envie de voir où me mènera cette amitié nouvelle. Et je lui suis reconnaissant de me changer les idées. Je ne peux résolument pas rester plus longtemps malheureux comme les pierres, inactif et bon à rien. Alors j'acquiesce, en espérant ne pas me tromper.

.

Depuis une semaine déjà, j'accompagne le sous-lieutenant dans ses promenades vespérales. Riza Hawkeye nous confie volontiers son ami à quatre pattes, en nous remerciant mille fois de notre disponibilité, et nous assurant que nous lui rendons bien service puisqu'il lui aurait été de toute façon impossible de se décharger de ses obligations aussi longtemps. Or, Black Hayate étant un animal actif appréciant les exercices soutenus, il se satisfait sans doute davantage de notre compagnie que de la sienne.

Je commence à avoir des doutes quant aux intentions réelles du lieutenant. Est-elle vraiment aussi occupée qu'elle le prétend ? Ses justifications sonnent plutôt comme un prétexte pour me laisser seul avec Jean. Pour celui-ci aussi, Black Hayate semble constituer une excuse pour me fréquenter. Je me demande s'il n'a pas un autre but derrière la tête.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux nier à quel point ces sorties quotidiennes se révèlent bénéfiques pour moi. Je me sens de mieux en mieux. J'apprécie la compagnie de Jean et celle de Black Hayate, et il n'est pas désagréable de se consacrer à ne rien faire de précis, ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans la journée. Marcher dans les rues ou dans la nature, en laisser flotter son regard ou en s'égarant dans ses pensées, libère mon esprit de ses multiples contraintes et tourments et lui permet de se reposer. Il y a aussi nos discussions d'homme à homme, sur tout et rien à la fois, menées d'un ton badin. Je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu m'en passer autant d'années.

.

Et puis, un matin, cette sérénité un peu retrouvée vole en éclats. C'est parce que j'ai baissé ma garde : à force de remonter la pente, j'ai cessé de surveiller les obstacles susceptibles de me bloquer la route. Ou plutôt, j'ai oublié de regarder j'ai oublié, et maintenant j'en paie le prix.

Il était tôt. Je marchais vers la cafétéria en sifflotant. J'avais les mains dans les poches je songeais à une facétie qui, je l'espérais, allait surprendre Jean et le mettre de bonne humeur. J'avais pris goût à ce sourire affiché en permanence sur ses traits, et je m'employais à l'élargir le plus souvent possible, car il me rendait heureux moi aussi.

Et puis je suis passé devant _sa_ porte, la fameuse. Je me suis figé en entendant les sons qui s'en élevaient. Mû par une curiosité malsaine, je me suis rapproché de la paroi boisée je voulais vérifier que je ne me trompais pas. Même si je savais parfaitement que la vérité allait me briser.

C'était _sa_ voix, la voix tant aimée, et celle d'une inconnue dont je n'avais jamais ouï le timbre auparavant. Il la couvrait de compliments fleuris. Sa gorge à lui émettait âprement, à cause de l'effort sans doute quant à elle, elle laissait échapper des rires gênés, entrecoupés de gémissements rythmés et de « voyons colonel… »

Je n'aurais pas dû rester là. C'était mal, indiscret, à la limite du voyeurisme. Mais, paralysé, j'avais l'impression de m'être liquéfié sur place. J'y serais peut-être toujours si Riza Hawkeye n'était pas apparue au détour du couloir. Elle a sursauté en voyant mon expression, puis elle s'est approchée et a compris. Ses traits se sont décomposés aussi, mais elle s'est vite reprise et d'une main ferme, m'a entraîné vers la cafétéria où elle m'a commandé un café que je n'ai pas touché. Par bonheur, les lieux étaient déserts à cette heure.

Elle a tenté de me parler, mais je m'étais enfoui dans un univers intérieur où plus rien ne me touchait. Ses paroles ne me parvenaient pas. Mon poing refermé sur l'anse de ma tasse tremblait convulsivement. Elle a fini par abandonner et a quitté les lieux.

Me voilà seul cela me convient parfaitement. J'ai envie d'abandonner. Cette souffrance lancinante, presque oubliée, me revient désormais avec une vivacité insoutenable, qui m'empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout est blanc dans ma tête, je ne parviens même plus à réfléchir, obsédé par ces deux voix entremêlées, celle désirée et celle haïe, noyées dans un plaisir dont je suis exclu.

- Edward ?

Je relève la tête.

- Jean ? Mais comment…

Je m'interromps. Riza, évidemment. Elle a dû le prévenir.

- Edward ! Le lieutenant m'a tout raconté… Comment te sens-tu ?

Il se précipite sur moi, enveloppe mes épaules et m'attire contre son torse. Je sens sa barbe gratter contre mon crâne il n'a pas pris le temps de se raser. La pensée qu'il s'est précipité vers moi me bouleverse, et je me jette contre lui. Mes poignets se faufilent derrière sa nuque pour me plaquer davantage encore contre sa masse chaude, solide, rassurante. Il hoquète, surpris. À ce moment, la porte s'ouvre et j'entends une exclamation étonnée mais, plongé dans mon trouble intérieur, je l'ignore complètement. Je ne perçois que les paroles de Jean quand il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Retirons-nous dans mon bureau, Edward. Nous y serons plus tranquilles.

Je hoche le menton et l'autorise à me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter. Il se glisse furtivement dans le couloir, saluant je ne sais qui du menton d'un air gêné, puis franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparent de son office. J'imagine que dès demain, tout Central City saura qu'Edward Elric est une mauviette qui s'est effondré en pleurs au milieu de la cafétéria de l'armée. Si quelques-uns des bandits de cette ville éprouvaient une once de respect, voire de crainte pour ma personne, eh bien c'est terminé. Mais ça m'est égal. Tout m'est devenu égal.

Jean referme la porte d'un coup de pied et me dépose sur la chaise de son bureau. Il me prend le menton entre les doigts pour me forcer à le regarder ma figure couverte de larmes doit lui offrir un spectacle des plus pathétiques. Je m'en veux de me montrer à lui ainsi pour la deuxième fois, mais il m'est impossible de me maîtriser. Mon corps entier tremble sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il me passe la main dans les cheveux une fois, deux fois, puis il se penche et sans prévenir, il m'embrasse.

La surprise me pousse à ouvrir la bouche, il en profite aussitôt pour y enfourner sa langue. Il me maintient le crâne et le dos, m'empêchant de me dégager. Mais l'idée ne m'effleure même pas, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je finis par m'abandonner et lui répondre aussi passionnément que possible. Une incroyable alchimie se produit entre nous, et un flux d'émotions se déverse en moi. Mon cœur se lance dans une folle cavalcade. Je ne ressens plus ni jalousie, ni désespoir. Mon âme s'ouvre, tout simplement, et j'y accueille le don du sous-lieutenant Havoc, quel qu'il soit.

Quand nous nous séparons, le souffle nous manque à tous deux. J'ignore combien de temps a duré cette étreinte. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Visiblement, lui non plus. Il détourne les yeux, les pommettes rouges de confusion.

- Je… Pardonne-moi, Edward. Je m'étais pourtant juré de me retenir. Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi, je te le jure, mais tu étais si… irrésistible…

Il finit par me regarder franchement. Ses pupilles plongent au fond de mon esprit, gages de vérité et de sincérité.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime comme tu aimes le colonel Mustang. Ça doit te paraître étrange, je sais mais… je n'y peux rien. Et je ne supporte pas de le voir te faire souffrir. J'ai envie de te protéger. J'aimerais te rendre heureux.

Je ne réponds pas. Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. C'est miraculeux qu'il ne me considère pas encore comme un muet. Il interprète différemment mon silence :

- Je sais, ce n'est pas réciproque, puisque pour ta part c'est lui que tu aimes. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je me contenterai de la place d'ami. Je saurai t'attendre. Je te le promets.

Sa gentillesse m'ébranle. Elle me pénètre, et se répand dans tous mes membres. Même ma main métallique me picote quand il me la prend pour y déposer un baiser d'une tendresse indescriptible.

J'inspire profondément.

- Détrompe-toi, Jean. C'est vrai que je l'aime depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, quand ses paroles rudes m'ont tiré du marasme de désespoir où je gisais après notre échec lamentable à ressusciter notre mère. Ne serait-ce que pour ça, je lui dois beaucoup. Mais ton amitié et ta disponibilité ne m'ont pas laissé indifférent et cette vérité-là est aussi réelle que l'autre.

Il écarquille les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Pour la première fois, j'esquisse de moi-même un geste doux vers lui, et je caresse sa joue barbue.

- En fait, j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi.

Sans d'abord croire à son bonheur, il me regarde me relever et me blottir contre sa poitrine chaleureuse et rassurante, qui me réconforte depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je m'y sens bien, en sécurité, comme si je rentrais chez moi. J'ai l'impression que Jean à le pouvoir d'apaiser mes tourments, et de les changer une autre émotion. Comme s'il attirait à lui les sentiments éprouvés pour celui qui ne les mérite pas.

Il me serre contre lui, si fort qu'il manque de m'étouffer. Jamais je n'ai éprouvé une telle sensation de bien-être.

.

Dès le lendemain, tout Central City savait qu'Edward Elric sortait avec Jean Havoc. Alphonse est le premier à m'avoir adressé ses félicitations, à l'aube, alors que je rentrais d'une nuit agitée chez mon nouveau petit ami. Comment les choses ont-elles pu se précipiter si vite ? En bien, celle qui nous avait surpris la veille, c'était Sciezska. Une sacrée commère, celle-là. Elle n'a pas pu se retenir de raconter partout la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté : moi abandonné contre le torse viril du sous-lieutenant qui m'entourait de ses bras et se penchait vers moi, la bouche tout près de mon oreille. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien y murmurer… sans doute des mots d'amour.

Le jour suivant, de nombreuses personnes parmi lesquelles certaines ne m'avaient jamais adressé la parole, ou si peu, sont venues me souhaiter tous leurs vœux de bonheur. J'ai même reçu des fleurs. Je vous jure, on aurait annoncé notre mariage qu'on en aurait à peine moins fait.

Mais au fond, cela m'arrange. Maintenant, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. J'ai décidé de faire une croix sur le colonel qu'il se noie dans ses conquêtes _ad vitam aeternam_, cela ne me concerne plus. D'ailleurs, il m'a lui aussi confié sa satisfaction nous savoir ensemble, preuve s'il en est qu'il n'est pas mauvais, au fond. Juste insensible.

Jean est toujours aussi attentionné. Il se plie en quatre pour me rendre heureux, et amener le sourire sur mes lèvres aussi souvent que possible. Il ne se gêne pas non plus pour les bécoter dès qu'il peut, même en public. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait un secret à cacher… Son empressement me gênait un peu au début, mais je m'y suis habitué. Son attitude m'aide à dans cette relation, et à me reconstruire petit à petit.

J'ai eu envie d'essayer avec lui, et j'ai eu raison. Il m'a détourné de mon obsession, il a créé en moi des sentiments nouveaux, positifs, qui m'aident à avancer. Je l'aime réellement. Je l'aime. Et cet amour est réciproque. Y a pas à dire, l'avenir s'annonce radieux.


End file.
